


Letters and Cofessions

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Coming Out, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, Multi, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Letters and Cofessions

_Maman, Papa, I’m so sorry. I know you love me, and I love you too, but I couldn’t go on. I know I should’ve talked to you, after all I know you would understand. But I just couldn’t. It wouldn’t have made a difference anyways. Chloé is the mayor’s daughter. Talking wouldn’t have gotten me anywhere, it never has. It felt like the only important thing in my life was my marks. I felt like that if I stopped earning good grades, stopped achieving, I would just disappear, and everyone would forget about me. I’m not saying it’s your fault. I have never had any friends, I was always just that girl who just had good grades. Maybe that was why. I was always alone. I mean sometimes I liked being alone, but I have never had any friends. No one to talk to, to comfort me. Believe me I tried, but Michael’s friends where too much and Chloé’s friends always made fun of me. If you were friends with me, you were a goner. You were different, and ostracized. You two have been nothing but kind to me my whole life and I love you so, so very much for that, but I was overwhelmed. The hate was too much. So, Maman, Papa, now that I am gone, you cannot go down the wrong path. Use the love you gave to me to the people who need it. Live the life you deserve, full of life and happiness and beauty. It doesn’t matter who. I need you to keep on going, for Mike. He is going to need you more than I did. I love you so much. Both of you. But it was all too much. I love you._

_Goodbye._

_Michael, my wonderful, amazing brother. You are what has kept me going these past few years. I know that you can take care of yourself, and now I can go in peace. You are an intelligent, observant, intellectual person. You have a bright mind and you can do anything once you put your mind to it. You find the little things in life, the most important. You have an amazing sense of justice, you are always helping people out, and even though you try not to act like it, you are an incredibly kind-hearted person. I could go on with the things I love and admire about you for ever and even though I am half an hour older than you, you have always seemed like an idol to me, someone I strive to be like. I just want you to know that under no circumstances can you blame what happened to me on yourself. During class it was just the little things like the comments and sneers. You always stood up for me one that happened, but the things that happened when you weren’t there were what pushed me over the edge. The texts that I always hid, the bruises from all the times_ she _tripped me over that were so incredibly hard to mask, but those were nothing compared to what was happening inside me. The emotional turmoil was too much. When I am lowered into the ground just please make sure that you don’t cover up my scars, I want to be remembered as someone brave. I will never be as brave as you, but I want to at least try._

_All of you, I love you so very, very much and I hope you will forgive me for leaving you like this. I love you so much that it cannot be expressed in words. Keep living as the strong, brave, beautiful people you are. Be loving and caring. Don’t fall apart. I know you never could. I love you all so much and letting go is one of the hardest decisions you can make. No excuses. But you must. I love you more than you know._

_Marrinette Dupain-Cheng_


End file.
